Real Reasons
by xianora
Summary: What is our real purpose? What is our reasons to continue living? these are the questions that haunt us...that are now haunting Kagome's mind. Will she be able to know her reall perpose. Will Inuyasha be able to help her realize this...help her to be free


This story is now edited. I'm really, really sorry for the mistakes last time, and sorry because I forgot to put the epilogue of this story. The sequel of this story is a SesKik fic.

Hope you'll like it.

xianora

**Dedicated to:**

miriae

tonks-honks/yelhsaquinoa

marilee

mascyanz

rutherfordcuties

……………………..

**PROLOGUE**

"You're finished!" the hanyou shouted as he got ready for the final blow. "Windscar!"

The youkai they are in battle with, fell to the ground, polluting the soil with fresh red blood from it's wound.

The miko girl walked to the youkai and got a piece of shining jewel from its throat, another shikon shard.

"Got it Inu-chan!" she shouted cheerfully.

"Good." Was his reply.

"Maybe we should get some rest first." Their comrade monk commented.

"Yeah. That sure was a long, hard fight." The demon slayer agreed as she shouldered her Hiraikotsu.

The miko girl placed the shikon shard in her small vial and picked up a child fox-girl. "Come on guys. Let's go."

……………………..

**Real Reasons**

xianora

The white orb of the dark came into view as the clouds shifted because of the strong, cold wind. Twinkling stars sprinkled over the night sky started to shine over a small hut.

Kagome looked outside the window up to the stars, thinking deeply. _'Why am I here? What's my purpose?'_

She's been troubled by these questions for the past fortnight. She's been trying or rather, pretending to be cheerful so that Inuyasha and the others will not be worried. She couldn't tell anyone, not even Kaede-bachan, her troubles. She wanted to keep it, to fix it alone…to know her real purpose.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Sango asked as she watched her friend's expression. "Maybe you should rest for the night. Too many things happened the past few weeks. Everything happens so fast. It's as if time is just water flowing freely through our hands."

"Yeah, maybe…" Her voice trailed off. She looked down at her feet. "Good night Sango." And without another glance, she walked off and went outside.

………………

**Kagome POV**

The cold wind met every step of Kagome. Her expression is quite blank and her eyes are full of the overwhelming feelings inside her…her mind, full of thoughts and questions.

She hated herself and everyone else.

She hated herself for coming here. She hated herself for staying here. She hated herself for letting her heart manipulate her mind.

She hated being a human. She hated herself for being able to feel the deepest of emotions.

She hated herself for trying to be cheerful and trying to befriend everyone in this time.

She hated everyone who liked her to be here. She hated everyone who liked her as she was.

Much more…She hated herself because she fell in love with a person she never knew she would even like.

_Inuyasha_.

…………………

**Inuyasha POV**

Inuyasha was sitting on the roof that night, his mind quite blank until he saw Kagome walking away from the hut. She seemed to be not herself at all. And this made him worried.

After a short thinking, Inuyasha decided to follow her all the way to where she was going. Her face was in the shadow that's why he can't see any clue as to why she is having this walk in the night.

She finally stopped to face the Time Tree. She extended an arm to hold the tree's trunk.

Inuyasha watched her from the top of a tree silently. Her silky black hair swaying with the wind. She seemed immobile for a few minutes; her mouth was the only one moving. It's as if she was talking to herself. He was hearing fragments of what she was saying but not quite processing the words in his mind.

He continued to look at her intently, still with no clue as to what she was doing here.

Her eyes are much more different than before. When she first came here, they were full of hatred because of him. It gradually vanished to cheerfulness and then… love. But now, her eyes are full of pain and sadness…grief and regret.

These feelings were so strong in her eyes that Inuyasha actually felt her feelings piercing his very heart.

_'Why does she look lonely?'_ was the question revolving inside his head.

Suddenly, a tear fell from her violet orbs making the pain she felt more recognizable. And finally she fell to her knees, crying.

…………………

**Kagome POV**

She reached her destination, the Time tree. This tree was the reason she came here to this time. This was the very thing that gave her purpose.

"How can I be so stupid to forget? That's what I do everyday of my life here in this time. My sole purpose here is to collect and complete the shikon shards. And when I've finally done that…" her voice trailed away. Painful memories started to come to her. "And when I've done that, I will have nothing to do here anymore. I will have to leave this place and forget everything…everything about this place, the events that happened…Inuyasha."

Kagome fell to her knees crying at the foot of the tree.

……………….

**Normal POV**

From the tree, Inuyasha jumped down to talk to Kagome. He wanted to ease the pain she feels. He wanted her to share to him her feelings.

He landed behind Kagome. Kagome, sensing someone at her back, turned around and laid eyes on the person she least expected to be there at this time of the night.

She scrambled to her feet and leaned to the tree for support. "What are you doing here? Are you following me?" she said, not quite meeting Inuyasha's eyes.

"I—I just saw you coming out of the hut. It's really late so I decided to follow you." He looked at her, searching her face. "What's the problem? Is anything bothering you?"

"It's really none of your business. It's not yours to think any of my problems." She answered nonchalantly.

"But to tell you the truth…it is Kagome." He replied back.

"And what is it to you if I want to know my real freaking purpose here!" she suddenly exclaimed. "All I do here is find and collect shikon shards. Oh yes, that's what I am, a shikon shard detector! How could I forget?" She added sarcastically.

He went near Kagome and pinned her to the tree; their faces were inches apart.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Your sole purpose here is to find and collect the shikon shards. You were destined to do that. But there are few things you might be forgetting…you were also destined to be with us…to be with me."

Kagome now looked straight to his yellow orbs, disbelief filled her eyes. "What did you just say?"

"I just said that I need you with me."

Inuyasha inched closer and met her lips. Kagome was startled but relaxed after a moment. Inuyasha held her hands and intertwined his fingers with hers. Kagome was melting against his chest, she never felt so good…so right.

With this, Kagome became free from doubt…free from questions. She was finally free from the pain she has endured because of her love for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha loved her too. And that's all she needs to be happy…

…………………

**EPILOGUE**

Kikyo was just walking by when she heard voices, a man and a woman. Curious, she went to see who these people are. And she saw Inuyasha and Kagome kissing.

Her eyes widened, her heart froze. Inuyasha…the man she loved with all her heart was no longer hers. He already left her for somebody else, somebody whom he really loves.

And it hurt. Yes, it's true. It gave her heart a wound so unbearable…so painful that she thought to herself…_it won't heal, ever._

But that's the truth she has to accept. She forced a painful smile and finally walked away.

_'Maybe I have to let go.'_

…………………

Okay…so how did you like that? Was it better or was it worse? Please tell me. Review, okay?

xianora


End file.
